Chocolat Naruto Style!
by Uzumaki's fangirl
Summary: This Story is based on the manga Chocolat. How far would you go to meet your favorite boy band? Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga will. Not Yuri and Hinata is an OOC.
1. Chapter 1:Getting in

**Chocolat Naruto Style!**

I think a persons happiness grows as they do. Rainy days, cool summer breezes, warm and culddly puppies..all these things I like they make me happy.

"Hey Sakura! There comin'! said Sakura's best friend who has raven black hair.

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled through the crowd of fans.

But when my like turns to love and when that love over flows there is far more to it than just "happiness".

Sakura was in the crowd of fans holding a sign with the help of her best friend Hinata while the fans were chanting D.D.L.!,D.D.L.!.

"I didn't know there were so many types of fans i mean there's official fan club president and officers.,club members, big sis fans or the missus club and lasty us the normal fans."Hinata said.

"Who cares normal fans always win."Sakura said.

"Hey! the other fans are pickin a fright with us! I heard that they crossed our lines!" Said a type of fan.

"What! Ok now to kick thier asses!" Said a type of fan.

So the two types of fans start frighting and have to leave.

"See? Normal fans rule once again!Hahahahahahaha!" Sakura said while laughing her ass off.

"Hey you! No loitering around here!" Said a man who hit Sakura with a newspaper.

"Ow!" Sakura yelped in pain while rubbing in pain.

"Hey! You didn't have to hit her." Hinata said concerned about her best friend.

"You to!" said the man who hit Hinata with a newspaper.

"Ow come on Sakura lets go." Hinata said walking away while rubbing her head.

"Right!" Sakura said following her.

For nomal fans this is reality. It's the harsh life if you decide to chase after an idol as a normal fan, especially when they are the one's top. However from this day forth Hinata and I are club officers to! So when they are the air, the entire broadcasting room is our living room.

A few days later...

"Hey look at the new jackets the newbies got!" Said a club officer.

"Lucky when do we get ours? Said a club officer.

"In three hours." A club officer sighed.

Sakura and Hinata were wearing the new jackets. Sakura was a hot pink jaket that was up to her belly botton. Hinata was kinda the same but the jacket color was lavender.

Sakura and Hinata ignore the officers and walk to the elevator.

"Yo-I club officers meetings are held in the main meeting room on the 5th floor." said a club officer to Sakura and Hinata.

"Yeah,yeah we got it." Sakura said.

"Nows our chance to meet sasori!" Sakura whispered to Hinata

Sakura and Hinata heard the elevator ding and waited for the doors to open. When the elevator doors opened they gasped in unision and saw a cute blond haired whiskered guy in the elevator.

"He's so hot! wha-what kinda guy is that hot!" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Eh he's ok." Sakura whispered to Hinata.

Whoa what kinda girl is that hot! said the blond haired guy in his mind while looking at the lavender eyed girl. He shaked his head and pushed a button in the elevator and said "Get on next time."

"Wha-what! Wait a sec what did he just say?! Sakura yelled while Hinata and her saw less of the blond and the elevator doors closing.

**My First fanfic so be nice**

**What gonna happen next stay tuned...**

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble in the elevator!

**Chocolat Naruto Style!**

**Recap**

_Whoa what kinda girl is that hot! said the blond guy in his mind while looking at the lavender eyed girl. He shaked his head and pushed a button in the elevator and said "Get on next time."_

_"Wha-what! wait a sec what did he just say?!" Sakura yelled while Hinata and her saw less of the blond whiskered boy and the elevator doors closing._

**End of Recap**

"Hey!" Sakura said and caught the elevator doors before they completely closed.

"Why you..." Sakura growled while pushing the elevator doors open.

Naruto sweatdroped.

"Have you no manners?!,Couldn't you see we waiting?!" Sakura yelled at the blond.

The blond pushed on the elevator button once again which made Sakura turn into the pink female hulk.

"What a freakin tard! Hey!" Sakura yelled. She pushed the elevator doors open and kicked the blond in his stomach dirting his shirt.

"You really do have a death wish don't ya? i was gonna be nice cause of your pretty face but..." Sakura said.

"You.." The blond said while looking at his shirt.

"Sakura! I'm so sorry she forgot to take her pills this morning here let me help you." Hinata said while getting inside the elevator to help the blond.

She walked in and went up to the blond and started cleaning his shirt.

The blond blushed.

While Sakura was coming in she saw this and smirked.

"Do you know who I..." The blond said while looking down and blushing.

"Yeah I know a immature little punk!" Sakura said.

"There you go sorry I couldn't get most of the dirt off but at least it's a little clean!" Hinata said standing up and giving the blond a shy but sweet smile.

The blond blushed.

"Aww how sweet the little punk is in love with my best friend." Sakura said while pressing a elevator button.

Hinata and the blond blushed.

"Why you little!" The blonded yelled and turned to face Sakura.

The blond grapped Sakura by the collar of her shirt.

"Looks like your face wants to say hello to my fists! Your pissing me off! You wanna keep it up?! The blond yelled.

"Oh,wanna try me? Let's see who gets to say hello first!" Sakura said.

"Oh no this is bad!" Hinata said in her mind looking back and forth at the blond and Sakura.

**What's gonna happen next stay tuned...**

**Review please!**


End file.
